


[Inception]

by CSM_Scriptator



Category: Doctor Who & Related Fandoms
Genre: Other, fanon not canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-22
Updated: 2014-12-22
Packaged: 2018-03-02 20:53:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 285
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2825756
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CSM_Scriptator/pseuds/CSM_Scriptator
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff"><p>If I could have done the Dalek font for their speech, I would have.  Sorry.</p></blockquote>





	[Inception]

The door slid up and aside, and one of the Scientists entered the Control.

The Supreme Dalek turned its dome and eye-stalk.

"REPORT" it intoned.

For reply the Scientist moved aside and, from the corridor to the Laboratory section, a new shape entered. Dalek, but slightly taller, and broader in the base, to support a greatly broadened upper body, bearing two massive gun-arms and, between them, a proportionately etiolated manipulator arm. The whole was gun-metal charcoal in colour, with black detailing.

"THIS IS YOUR SOLDIER," the Scientist reported, and, extending its manipulator to a data-port. it downloaded to the Supreme's network the specifications. As the data flooded in, the Supreme considered it.

The Soldier's armour was (almost) equal to the Supreme's own; its genetic structure was a conflation of the best Drone basis, the Scientists' acumen, and a dash from the External's mysterious past. Its weapons were three times as powerful as a Drone's, and its sensor suite had been upgraded.

And it had an 'off' switch. Unless given direct orders by a designated commander, or continuing its compliance with such orders, it would become dormant after one thousand rels, waking only on receipt of new orders by an authorised channel, or on recognition of an entity designated enemy, of whom the _Ka Faraq Gatri_ \-- the Destroyer of Worlds -- was the principal.

Its consideration completed (a matter of micro-rels), the Supreme Dalek surveyed the Soldier itself.

"REPORT" it commanded.

"I OBEY." A previously-unseen oval on the Solider's dome glowed bronze and the Supreme Dalek found itself in receipt of the Solider's strategic report, minimal though it was.

"WHAT ARE MY ORDERS ?" the Soldier asked.

The Supreme considered for eight micro-rels.

"ASSIST IN CREATING YOUR PLATOON."

**Author's Note:**

> If I could have done the Dalek font for their speech, I would have. Sorry.


End file.
